Danny Phantom: All For One
by BetoCatch
Summary: Danny and his family go for a family camping once in an while. All goes nice and smooth until Danny hears a scream from the woods not far from their location. Only Danny could never know what happened after this. Danny X Dani X Kitty X Star X Ember (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1: For Myself

**Hello people of Fanfiction, first before I start the story I want to tell you something about the changes, from one of the Characters to the time this takes place.**

 **Time: This takes place after D-Stabilized!**

 **Character:**

 **Dani: In this story. Dani never left Amity Park to go around the world, Instead, She decided that they would simply see each other again. Thank's though to the Ecto-Deflector, Dani can use her powers without problems.**

 **AN# Takes Place after D-Stabilized! Danny and his Family go for a family camping, two days long! After some time Danny hears an scream from the woods just a little away from their camp site. Only Danny could never know what happened after this.**

 **Danny X Dani X Kitty X Star X Ember**

 **Disclaimer: Yeahhhh, no! I don't own Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman!**

 **Chapter 1: For Myself..**

* * *

"Why couldn't dad have picked any other day besides this one?" Danny sighed as he walked to his house, getting ready for there family *Survival* Camping two days. Sounds stupid doesn't it? Danny saw some lights go on as he flew through the street, "Just one Street away from being home."

Danny thought back about today, today he had heard that Sam and Tucker had gotten together. And even though that he was happy for them he couldn't help but feel a little awkward by it, I mean, I don't even have a girlfriend yet! Danny sighed as he began to fly down.

Danny soon landed at his home as he transformed back and opened the door, which was surprisingly left mostly wide open, going left, going right, walk down the steps. Danny sighed as he made it to the lab where his Father, Jack Fenton, was working on the RV which would take them to their camping site. Honest enough, these two days can't get worser than Skulker trying to capture him though.

"Danny, Mind handing over those red cables over there? there for the Battery," Jack Fenton said.

"Yeah sure, no problem dad," Danny picked the small red cables from the small box and gave it to his father. Jack pulled some of the strings to the battery, when all was said and done Jack looked at his RV smiling like the man he was.

"Pweh, Its finally done Maddie, Thanks to you to of course Danny," Jack pulled some more strings to the car as the RV slowly started to warm up. "This beauty is ready to go people, step aboard, were going camping!"

Some time later Danny looked out his window, the RV was riding alright and they were getting pretty close to their destination. Danny however felt something strange, so familiar...

'I can't quite get my lip on it, but I-" "Danny are you still thinking about Sam and Tucker?" Jazz asked as Danny said no, Jazz shrugged and left Danny for the time being with his thoughts. "I...I just know it, for sure, Well...Will see.

"So Danny boy, How was school today?" Jack asked as he continued drinking his milkshake.

"Nothing really special, I mean, yeah there was Kwan who said that Dash and him wanted to be friends with, *My gang* But for the rest nothing really happened at school. Jack nodded and put his eyes back on the road.

'Atleast I didn't tell him about that annoying Box Ghost that still try's to annoy people, he's really quite good at it. Although...' Danny's thoughts were interrupted as the RV stopped at their destination.

"So this is Mount Paozu? Doesn't look like much.." Maddie looked at him and stepped out of the RV, signaling them to do the same.

"Ahhh, Do you smell that Danny, Jazz, Maddie, The smell of freedom." Jack picked some of their equipment and began setting up their tent, "Maybe It doesn't look like much yet, but in due time the four of us will have two wonderful days. Say it with me!

Two, WONDERFUL, DAYS!" Jack shouted as Maddie did the same, only for Jazz to go in ignoring stance and searching for her history book.

Danny himself was looking around him, the trees were dark green, he didn't see anything special about that. Everything around him was pretty much what every forest looked like, hell, It was an exact copy and paste!

"So dad...does this forest have any special things? Maybe like, a cave or something?" Danny asked pretty board. Jack laughed as he almost let his Fudge fall on the ground, "Of Course Danny, There is bound to be something that you would like.. From rainbows to waterfalls to dwarfs."

Maddie raised an eyebrow at this as she shrugged and continued packing the food out.

"Hey dad, can Danny and I go to the forest for awhile?" Jazz said.

"Sweaty, of course you can go to the forest, you only have to watch out for its ghosts."

'Ugh, this again,with their ghosts,' Danny thought.

Danny was about to respond, when he felt his ghost sense go off, but then two seconds later he heard an enormous yell.

"Whate Belovski was that!" Jack yelled as the yell suddenly stopped. 'Shit! That was a girl yelling, and probably a pretty one at that, 'Wait what?'

'I've got to check this out, but they wouldn't let me go alone.' "umm huh, Jazz!"

Danny looked towards his sister and said, "Mom,dad, Wait here will me and Jazz go take a look at it. Danny wanted to run off but his dad yelled, "Danny! Have you finally gone insane or something?" Jack yelled as they suddenly heard a loud explosion.

"Dammit! thats not good at all!" Jack grabbed Danny by his shoulder and said, "Danny! If you really want to go into something that involves ghosts without me, then you got another thing coming son. Danny shove the arm of his father away and quickly dragged his sister with him while Danny yelled, "Sorry dad! But I really have to do this!" Jack watched in awe as his son quickly disappeared behind the tree's. "Jack! What are you waiting for? Go after them!" Maddie yelled as an second explosion was heard.

'Whoah! that one was even louder...' Jack thought as he quickly without saying anymore run into the forest. "Be careful Jack!" Maddie yelled as she put the food and tent back into the back of the RV and closed the front door with her in it.

(Some time later, with Danny and Jazz)

"We should be almost there, it's...HUH?" Danny yelped with his mouth open as he saw Skulker and Youngblood. 'That doesn't make any sense! Why would Skulker, The Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone, be with Youngblood?'

'That's really weird, I must find out why they even work together in the first place. But first..."

Danny looked as he tried to see the victim through the smoke, "There!" He quickly spotted the victim as it was one of Paulina's best friends, Star White! Danny sighed and told Jazz to go to the bush right of them, "Hope this works."

"Tell me little punk girl! Have you seen this ghost?!" Star began to cry as Skulker was begining to be less nice. "No! I don't know where the ghost boy is!

go...FUCK YOURSELF!" "Star said with all the strength she could muster." "Well then, Have you seen any of these two on the Pictures?" Skulker now had an picture of Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton, showing it to Star as she weakly replied.

"No...I haven't see that ghost boy! get it in your thick helmet of brains of yours that I would never know where he is!" Skulker was ready to kill her when suddenly he was kicked and flew through an tree. Youngblood looked up and said,"So, fenton came back to Captain Youngblood?" Youngblood grinned as Danny backflipped behind him and kicked him in his crotch.

"Fu...ck..." Youngblood fell on the ground.

"No time to play!" Danny saw Skulker now waking up from his little nap, he began to stand up and was shooting some of his rockets at him, "I hope you like them! Extra Explosion just for you!" Skulker yelled as Danny ran away, quick enough to jump out of the explosion when it almost makes contact with his body.

"Not bad punk, but certainly not good either!" Skulker began shooting more rockets as Danny signaled Jazz to fire the Fenton Thermos. "Hey Skulker!"

"What Brat?!" Danny stopped running as Skulker suddenly felt like he was sucked into something. "Ah shit! But before I go!" Skulker fired all of his rocket's at Star and was then sucked into the Thermos.

"Oh no! I can never make It in time without being ghost! Guess its the only way," Danny began running at his fastest while yelling, going ghost!" Star looked at the rocket's frozen, waiting to die, however.

Danny spread his arms as he stood before Star, taking all of the impact upon himself.

Some seconds later, as the dust was mostly cleared. Danny fell to his knees, putting an hand on the ground, taking deep breaths, and transforming back to normal.

'Yeah shit, not enough time to go intangible,' Danny thought in pain.

"Danny! I caught Youngblood!" Jazz said while running to her little brother, Star however had helped Danny stand up.

"Wow Danny...I can't remember an single time that someone did something like that for me," Star slowly began to make there gap between them even less.

"It makes me all the eager to do this."

Star leaned a little further, seeing Danny's expression widen in surprise, knowing what Star was going to do. Star than with as much passion as she had for Danny kissed him on the lips. Danny melting into it seconds later, now kissing back. after an pretty long 30 seconds kiss Star backed off slowly as she said, "I've liked you for a long time now Danny, I already knew that you where Phantom and Fenton, It wasn't so hard to figure it out you know.

Star smiled, an real big smile, 'Is Star in love with me?" 'And I now also realise that I could have just transformed than! Agh whatever.' Danny stopped thinking as Danny leaned in as he furiously without mercy kissed her, holding her head for their intense kiss.

after some seconds Star moved her head away blushing. "D-Danny, do you have an... Crush on me?" Danny chuckled, "Who knew, guess I have.." Star smiled. "I have to go now Danny, but promise that we see each other at school monday, okay?" Danny nodded while Star quickly walked away.

"Come on Jazz, time to go." Jazz put an hand on Danny's chest as she helped him walk normally, as mostly his entire body had been damaged.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them from the bushes.

"Danny? No way! I won't let the one I love to be stolen by someone named Star White! Not if I have anything to say about it!" The figure disappeared, leaving another one with its jaw hanging.

"My son, my son's that ghost boy?" It was none other than Danny's dad, Jack Fenton!

* * *

 **AND... Finished! thanks for reading chapter 1, please, If you enjoyed the story till now, maybe leave a review or follow, Choice is yours.**

 **And again I thank the people who took the time to read the chapter, I'll see you guys next chapter. Or maybe even on the Gravity Falls Fic! Which will probably be uploaded 2 days from now or so. That would be awesome, I guess :D**

 **And now, GET OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Bye! for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lover's Flying Around

Calculating...lating...BACK!

WOAH! First let me thank all the people that reviewed, followed, or Favorite. And of-course the people who read it thanks to!

I didn't think the first chapter would get this big guys! Again thank you for all the support already that you guys, and girls provided. *gets an tear in eye* Its...its nothing guys! I'm being in overdrive or something...

Now back to Danny Phantom again. I just want to say that if you have an question and it isn't like the biggest longest question ever that will reveal all the shit happening for the current 20 chapters than its tolerable.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Danny Phantom! I wished...MONEY!

So...You guys PROBABLY want to know why it took an good 6 MONTHS! to get this one going...And no it isn't 1 million words long.

I could say that it was because of me being busy but than I would be partly lying. The reasons were being busy but also at the beginning being just to lazy to write it. Every time I thought I was gonna write some more something else came in mind or I said, nah! There's always tomorrow. Unfortunately that tomorrow became 4 months later when I got myself up my ass and went to that damn laptop to write it already. If I would not have start now I probably would have not start at all, which is sad for an fanficwithone chapter and viewers banging your door to write more. I want to say that I'm SORRY AS HELL! But that probably won't be enough. so instead I just hope you enjoy and well, don't kill me please? :(

But if there's one thing I'm not gonna do is not finish this and my other story, It may have been an while but from now on I'm going to be writing every day little by little to hopefully have 1 chapter of Danny Phantom AND Gravity Falls up in an weeks time. I said it before I begone fan fiction and I will continue it now. I said to myself that I would finish all my stories no matter what! And thus I'm going to continue with this one. Phew...People, please enjoy! (LOOONG Speech is done)

BTW This will be an flashback that your gonna read below this line. Don't think I would start it like that, HELL NO!

Chapter 2: Lover's Flying Around

* * *

Danny was in his room. Ever since he had heard Star confess that she liked him Danny thought that it was an nice change in pace. Having Dash, Kwan, and Star as friends, and girlfriend would certainly bring his population up. Star was an really nice girl if what she showed yesterday was her *real* self.

Danny never really talked with Star other than on some occasions when she was with Paulina. This had been good if live did not decide to give Danny another more, complicated path. Well... Lives's an bitch they always said.

Danny was lying on his bed as another girl was trying to pretty much get closer to that spot, basically, his dick.

"You, me, I think that's an way better pair than you with Star, Danny." The girl said as she was now an little to close to his pants. Even if In the beginning she already was close enough. "I...I don't know, I mean I like you Dani but.." "You don't want to because you think I'm pretty much your clone." The girl now known as Dani said as she actually said that rather in an teasing kind of matter. While keeping the smile on her face.

"No Dani, I see you more then as my clone. I see you as you, Danielle Phantom. Kind, Funny, Brave, Cute, Hell even beautiful! But I don't know if I want our friendship to change to an romantic one. I don't even know If I could pull Star to that considering she likes me, pretty much loves me!" Danny sighed while making an deep breath. Choosing wasn't his thing and probably everyone that knows Danny knows that Danny can hardly make an choice when it comes to fighting. Let alone lover's!

"Danny, this may sound a bit weird but, if you have the need for having Star alongside you than you won't hear me complain. I love you even if I have to share you. Plus, I actually want to test another girls body to." Danny's head practically fell off right there, was Danielle lesbian? Before Danny could even think further his had began dazing and feeling just out right in sleep land. Danny saw before him the memories of the last day as they flashed to his brainy world, 'And...Out.' Danny glanced one more time before feeling his body lighten and falling in an quite remembering sleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning as Danny woke up of his father's alarm clock. Danny yawned as he rubbed in his eye's and looked to the sleep bag next to him. Jazz was already out as her sleep bag was empty, but..It looked like she left something behind. Danny out of curiosity leap out of his bag and pretty much crawled to the thing, which looked to be the history book of yesterday. Danny was about to leave it when an white piece of paper fell out of the book. It was an small note on an yellow piece of paper. Danny picked it up and was surprised as hell.

According to this note there was something terrible big about to happen, although it didn't have any kind of date on it Danny thought that if this was Jazz's then he should talk to her about it himself. He now heard his father's footsteps as he heard another person, probably his mom, packing the stuff that was set up and packed out. yesterday imminently after Danny came back his Dad said that due to 'extreme' sounds coming from the woods, deciding that they should go back and keep the last day to there self. Danny of course found this suspicious as hell as his father rather loved camping like no other.

"It seems there packing our stuff," Danny mumbled under his breath as he opened the tent zip and now stood on an pretty grassy ground. Not that it matters but still nice to see nature going all the way, well in the woods mostly but anyway. Danny was looking around as he saw his dad fixing the ghost shield projector that he installed just before going. His mom was making some sandwiches on the wooden couch that they brought along, of course it had with just one press of an button been clapped out.

Danny however saw no sight of Jazz, which makes him kinda worry for his sister's safety. It wasn't like an walk in the park where you could walk around every tree and bush and be all happy! This was the freaking wilderness! And if there was one thing Danny didn't want was his sister getting hurt by some stupid beer looking for his next meal. Danny frowned a little about the thought but decided to ask his mom about the whereabouts of Jazz.

"Hey Danny, I see you already came for your sandwich with ham and cheese." Maddie said happily as the pick nick basket on the table held about an minimum of three sandwiches. "Ah mom I'm fine, i just wanted to ask you where Jazz was that's all." Danny said with an little high pitched voice, puberty probably.

"Ah Jazz, well all the water that we had suddenly..." Maddie looked at Jack. "Vanished..To say it in short the water was up so Jazz volunteered herself to go check for water in the woods some miles away. She said that she had seen some water there yesterday." Maddie put on an even bigger smile as she handed the sandwich to Danny and continued packing the other stuff that they hadn't used. "I should probably go after Jazz to check up on her, but for the first time my instinct tells me otherwise." Danny mumbled as he went back into the tent and began reading an magazine from Jazz, the few that she had!

The front page had an article about Ember, you know, the girl that hypnotized all the teenagers in Amity Park end almost song him off an roof which he would have died of. Yeah, that Ember. Danny began to read the artificial as the title said,

'Ember Mclain stops concerts, press, and sing career.'

Danny dumbly read that again as the news blew off the roof, If the tent had one.

Ember Mclain pronounced on Sept 20 that she utterly stops her career as singer's due to an crack in her voice that occurred two weeks ago, due to the crack wasn't able to sing and has now decided to quit the job of singer. Further news will be at the website on what Ember Mclain might be doing in the future.

Danny let out a long breath that he unconsciously was holding in. He was asking himself if this was good or bad news, however he didn't need an answer to that question as Jack yelled, "Ghost!" outside, probably by the RV. Danny dropped the magazine and ducked his head a little as he went out of the tent, and seeing Skulker again wasn't a pretty sight! Skulker turned his head an little as he looked at Danny, "Phantom!" He said as he launched himself at Danny. Danny out of panic forgetting that his mom and dad were watching quickly yelled, "Going ghost!" He transformed like always but there was one SLIGHT change. And that was of course that his parents had seen everything!

As Skulker threw a fist to Danny Danny quickly caught the fist and slammed it right at Skulker's head, Skulker being dazed by this stumbled back a few steps before coming back to earth. "Ugh..Cleaver one kid! But let me remind you why you don't piss this guy off!"

As suspected Skulker let his rockets come and and quickly began firing at Danny, forcing Danny to adjust his plan of taking Skulker head on.

At that exact moment Jack Fenton grabbed the thermos and just like that Skulker was back in the ghost zone. Danny amazed of why his dad only caught Skulker began to be an little more clear than 1 second ago. "Dad, you saved me.." Danny said all forgetting about his ghost form. "Yes son, yes I did." Jack fell hard on his ass as he put his hands to his face, actually crying. "Danny, boy, why did you never tell me and your mom that you were an half human half ghost?" Jack said his voice cracking an bit. Danny forced himself to quickly adjust to the situation and began explaining. "Dad...I" "Was it because you thought we would catch you? I mean all this time we have been hunting on our own son!" Jack said interrupting Danny and his voice beginning to crack more, now having tears stroll down his face. Maddie put her hand on over his neck to get to his shoulder to give him some support. "Danny.." Maddie said wanting an answer herself.

"I...I j-just" Danny couldn't get the words out as his Mom began having some tears in her eye's as well. Danny's heartbeat almost looked like it was going faster at the moment as he felt some tears almost coming out of his eye's. "Danny," Jack's cracking voice came out as Jack looked Danny strict in the eye's." "When?" This question hit Danny as an big bomb. He shuffled a little with his foot as the tears came slowly out of his eye's"

"Since the lab accident.." Jack nodded while walking slowly to Danny, Danny out of fear of his Father doing something terrible to him stumbled an little back." "Dad, stay back!" Danny said with an high pitched voice. "Son," was all Jack said before reaching up to him and slamming his arms around him, hugging Danny almost to dead. "I'm sorry.."

With that Maddie also came to the hug scene as Danny realized that his parents weren't mad, murderous, or going insane. No.. They accepted him still for him, if this was his birthday then wasn't this the best present ever?

After the events that just occurred they all decided to actually stay till tomorrow, just as originally planned. Everyone acted like nothing had happened, Jazz was quite surprised when she heard of her parents knowing about Danny's alternate persona. It makes all the things more easy and Danny could now go ghost whenever his parents where there to potently save them from, oh I don't know, dying. The next day they all returned to home and actually had hold an party of all friends knowing about his identity, (Humans only.)

After the party everybody left except for Sam, Tucker, and of course Jazz and him. His parents had gone to the closest grocery store to get some things for tomorrow, leaving Danny and Jazz with Sam and Tucker.

"So Danny, If I understand what you're telling me correctly, then this will mean that you and Star are going?" Tucker asked while getting some soda to drink. "Yeah dude, it was all like, "D-Danny, do you have an... Crush on me?" While I chuckled at the thought and said "Who knew, guess I have.." "And then she started to smile and say that we should see each other Monday at school." Danny let out a sigh of an somewhat kind frustration.

This whole thing had set earth up and down twenty times while doing the Harlem shake.

"Well we'll see what becomes of that Monday then, catch you later Danny!" Tucker said with Sam behind him waving to Danny before closing the door.

"Danny I have an test tomorrow so I'm in my room studying, you know what that means right?" Danny sarcastically nodded while replying, "Not disturbing you for all the night under any circumstance." Jazz nodded while giving Danny a thumbs up as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Whatever the thumbs up was for he was sure going to be finding out, as the moment Danny went for a drink the doorbell rang. Danny sighed while thinking that someone probably left their shit again while being drunk, he opened the door only to be heavily surprised by who was actually there.

"Danielle?" Dani gave a cheesy smile while replying, "Hey Danny, can I come in?"

* * *

And that was it again for this chapter guys! As always if you enjoyed follow, favorite, or leave a review behind for the author, BTW me. Choice is yours!

Sorry for having you wait so long for this chapter but I'm gonna try and upload a new one for all my fan-fiction at least 1 per week. So that means the roof won't exist by the time were freaking done with this story! Tomorrow I will began writing the Gravity Falls one if some of you like that, you know, just for knowing, right? Also I have an poll standing upon my profile which reads for an third fan fiction being started. sadly no one has voted yet but I think this concerns everyone who has an mind for what he wants me to write in the future, so please maybe take the time to do the poll. you know it just takes like 20 seconds or something.

Anyway hope you enjoyed and I'll be seeing you guys next week!

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: Not wasting time (Prt1)

**Hello Fans and welcome back to...Betocatch's Danny Phantom fanfiction! *Hears an loud cough as nothing happens.***

 **Yeah** **...Let's just get on with the story I ques. Nothing much to say anyhow.**

 **I wanna thank all the people that reviewed,favorited,followed,and read this story till the third chapter. You guy's are awesome!**

 **Also I just wanna address for the last time that the poll is still up for me writing an Until Dawn fanfiction. Yeah you heard me right, an Until Dawn fanfiction written by yours truly! The poll is still up and will probably finish this Sunday. If it isn't Sunday then it will definitely be the next upcoming week. So smash that poll button and begin naaa!**

 **This chapter is an bit on the short side but between time and work I had to make an cut somewhere. This means that this chapter is around 1500 words only as it's one part of chapter 3, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! If I did then the series would have finished just as the six-st season would arrive. Can't drag it on for too long you know.**

 **BTW: This part of the chapter will be solely to Dani as we take an look of where the hell she's been while all this stuff happened. You might be surprised by some of the answers that were gonna get ;D**

Danielle's POV – two days ago –

* * *

After Danielle had been saved by Danny from the claws of Vlad she had been "trying" to get to know herself better. All the things that were left behind were practicality none, as Vlad's "Base," was destroyed by Danny after she found out Vlad had been using her the whole time. They teamed up and successfully destroyed the small science base leaving Vlad with nothing to work with. To bad that the same thing Vlad had no more was also something that she herself, had no more.

"No no no!" She said confused as she walked to the left only to walk back to the right. She was rocking back and forth as she was in deep thought about the disaster that had occurred here.

"Everything is gone! Goddammit!" Dani yelled as she threw an big black HD TV screen right off the wall. "No evidence,no proof, no info!" She started while still rocking back and forth. She had no idea what she was gonna do now as the only thing she had off finding herself had been gone, in an blink of an eye.

"There's nothing here. Maybe...Maybe Danny can help me with this?" Dani questioned herself as the poor girl was so confused and irritated at the same time. Vlad's lab had been completely blown to bits as there was only trash still lying around. But there was no information or confirmation about anything that Dani needed to know. Just an pile of ash was left behind as she flew out of the lab and began making her way back to Amity Park. Hoping for Danny to somehow have info on her being. Because just knowing that you're someone's clone could not be the only secrets that were floating around, waiting to be found.

* * *

– Small time skip of an few hours -

* * *

Danielle had asked everyone that she knew about the whereabouts of the one called, Danny Fenton. She even went to that A-list group. Although they didn't give an clear answer as none of them had seen him since he left school an few hours ago. Sam and Tucker on the other hand did have enough info to know where Danny had been, "hiding" from her. They told her that Danny's parents had decided to NOW! Go for there family camping as it was an whole weekend till he would be back. Obviously having no time for this Dani decided to go search for Danny at Mount Paozu where he should have left of to go.

"Danny better be here because if I don't see him for another 10 minutes then I'm seriously going to consider spooking around here with an angry cat mask on." Dani mumbled to herself as her ghost sense went of. Signaling that an ghost, or halfa for that matter would be close bye.

"Time that you showed your ass Danny,Jesus,If this wasn't one of the most important things in my life to find out than I would almost...You know." Dani stopped mumbling as she felt her cheeks redden an little bit of the thought.

"Damn hormones.." Dani sighed as she softly landed in an tree, jumping down imminently to take the nature around her in for an good survey session.

Suddenly she heard an voice yell as she turned around, it should be an few miles ahead as it sounded pretty close bye.

"Well that's not Danny unless he changed his scream for an girly one. Wait, didn't he already have that funny cute scream?" Danielle asked herself as she found herself now blushing an little.

"Qeus more focus on the mission and less on Danny boy." Dani giggled an little bit about her own comment. Finding it ironic that she was practically communicating with herself.

Dani began picking up the speed as she practically flew through the tree's will actually just running quick on the ground. Her breath began to quicken an bit about the thought of what could be going on there where the scream came from. Dani landed in an bush nearby the person who screamed as she took the sight of what she saw to an great extent.

"It's all dust over there, can't see anything.." Dani mumbled softly as she tried to look in the dust for the person who probably died in it. Shame on him!

"Wait..THATS DANNY?" Dani said pitching her voice higher as the second she realized what she was doing calmed herself down imminently

'Just take the sight in and stay calm' Dani thought to herself as she tried to stay calm. Almost failing miserably.

Danny fell to his knees, putting an hand on the ground, lookin like taking deep breaths, and transforming back to normal.

"Danny! I caught Youngblood!" Jazz said while running to Danny as that girl from the A-group Star White helped Danny stand up.

"Wow Danny...I can't remember an single time that someone did something like that for me," Star slowly began to make the gap between them even less.

'Is that son of a-' Danielle's question was answered quickly as Star kissed Danny which looked like an kiss full off, love. Danny was really enjoying himself to as he melted into the kiss that took like thirty seconds to freaking finish. "The hell?" Dani mumbled while taking the sight in. You know, maybe,somehow, he had forgotten that maybe someone else was also interested in him? Who knows what the hell was going through that,damned Danny's mind. Dani felt her right cheek as an small tear rolled down, aiming for the ground. "Danny..." Dani mumbled while almost watching in terror as Star said some stupid words that could not interest her at all right now.

Then, to her horror, Danny now leaned in as he mercilessly kissed her while holding her head furiously, like she was gonna fade away.

'I don't think I can keep on watching this,' Dani now felt her left cheek leave an even smaller tear as she wiped it away quickly to take the sight in once again. Although it didn't work till Star left and Danny had Jazz help him walk back to probably there stupid camp. Leaving Danielle alone and mumbling quietly to herself. However, she somehow found the strength to grasp on the one thing she wanted as she let her opinion known.

"Danny? No way! I won't let the one I love to be stolen by someone named Star White! Not if I have anything to say about it!" Danielle now pretty pissed off lifted off the ground as she flew back to her home. Making the plans for getting Danny all for herself. At the least have him love her back.

* * *

DAAAMMN! That was so freaking cheesy for me to write! I really have to get used to this stuff because oh boy! Next Sunday we're gonna get an little down if you know what I mean.. OOOOOOOHHH!

As always thank you guys for reading,giving an favorite,and of course following.

Where the hell would I be now without you guys and girls? Right, practically nowhere! Lots of things to do on my profile though :D Taking the poll,reading my other fanfiction,leaving opinions and idea's. About that last one though.. You could see this like me asking for an favor but I would really appreciate it if we could come up like some sort of community and share our idea's for this story. I maybe be the one writing it but your my guys and girls backing me up behind the scenes. So you know,sharing is loving ;D

All these are of course your choices, and as I always say. Choice is yours!

See you next time guys!

BYE!


	4. Comeback Announcement! (Adoption)

...

...

...

...

...

...

I'm back! And better than ever.

I'm back! Fanfiction for ever.

Face facts! Enjoy the ride come together!

Just an author,

yeah!

Well that was an fun comeback song wasn't it? Because as of this moment, I'm happy to inform you guys and girls that after almost an year since the last update on these stories.. I'm back!

It's been an strange but also funny time when I was away, but don't be scared cause I wont tell you about any of the crap that I did this time around. :D

So as you probably all know I've been absent since an couple months, been doing some updates on my profile but the majority of you guys don't see any of that so I'm posting it on both of my stories so that I can give you an clear but also harsh announcement that I have to make regarding these two fanfictions..

As hard as this is for me say... I won't be continuing my "past" fanfic's.

Simply put because I have no interest in them anymore. All the hype that I felt when I would make my inevitable comeback fell pretty much twenty meters out of thin air when I realized that there was no way that I could continue what I had left behind.

This though has nothing! And I mean nothing! To do with not wanting to reread my work as I have done that in the past couple weeks. And even though they have there good moments, mostly have not even a slight, or nothing at all background behind them! Not only that but later on I found out that it was an little bit to rushed out and kicked out of the door.

There maybe some day for when I will decide what I'm gonna do with them.. But for now I think I'll put them up for adoption so someone who liked it can take the concept and do with it whatever he wants. Just make sure to send me an link with the story so I can give my own feedback on it. :D

So you're probably now thinking, so what the hell are you gonna do now Beto?

The answer to that is actually not complicated at all and I can say it with two words.

Other fanfiction!

I've recently been watching the anime of P4, for those who don't know that stands for persona 4.

I've also been reading stories of it already as well as watching the ps vita version of it, including golden. So for now I've sent my sight to that fandom and well... I can safely say for fans of my work and P4. That I will begin an schedule this time around so it won't be a completely no scope with no sight for the foreseeable future of it.

This will be the schedule as of this moment:

Thursday: Chapter

Sunday: Chapter

So that means you'll guys get two chapters an week! Although don't completely quote me on that

as longtime fans know what can happen over here, but don't worry cause this time you have my word for it! The schedule will go in next week's Thursday so I guess I'll be seeing you guys with the first chapter for P4 then.

If you have more questions regarding what pairings its gonna be or what great idea's you guys can come up with than feel free to review and I'll answer it to the best of my extent!

See you all later! :)

 _ **BetoCatch**_


End file.
